


Just Gals Being Pals

by Fandomgeekery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gals being pals, Kimchi Burger, Multi, Nyotalia, Past Trysts, The Awesome Quartet, The Awesome Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgeekery/pseuds/Fandomgeekery
Summary: Amelia mentions a thrilling night from her past. Soo Jin is eager to relive it with her.





	

Days spent in alien-patterned PJs could never be spent in vain. This was doubly true when you were lucky enough to spend this lazy day with a smokin’ hot babe. Soo Jin would snort at Amelia’s description, but it was totally true.

The two of them sat in a clump, scrolling through social media in their jammies. Soo Jin hadn’t bothered to brush her hair, smudged remains of yesterday’s eyeliner served to accentuate dark circles, she wore no bra, baggy guy sweatpants, and a tank top. They were both covered in crumbs from munching on assorted snacks. Deodorant made up enough for the lack of a morning shower. The works. The optimal un-put-together girl experience.

Soo Jin wore it as gorgeous as she wore any look. She argued that she was doing her best impression of a garbage can and Amy saying she was cute threw off her aesthetic. But she was totally cute. The cutest garbage can in town.

They were lightly bantering about appearances and all that jazz when Soo Jin just so happened to be scrolling through some of Amelia’s friends’ Instagrams. “Okay, I may be a trash can, but _you’re_ still cute,” Soo Jin told Amy from her position lying between the American’s legs and all up on her boobs.

“Bull patooty, Im Soo Jin. Do you hear me? Bull. _Patooty_.”

“You’re hot literally anytime, Amy.”

“You more! You’re the most photogenic gal I know! You seeing how many Pringles you can shove in your mouth is even a work of art.”

“That’s just because you’re impressed by the amount of Pringles I can fit in my mouth,” Soo Jin countered.

“While that may be true,” Amelia agreed “you’re still stunning.”

“While _that_ may be true,” Soo Jin finally played along. “Look at this!” she held up her phone, displaying Amy’s Danish friend Michaela’s Instagram page. “Everyone you _know_ is hot. Being around you and your friends is just too much attractive lady in one place.” Amy giggled, reaching up to peck her girlfriend’s pretty lips.

“Yep. We’re all hot. The girls and I were put here on this Earth to be your personal test of sapphic self-restraint.”

“Ugh,” Soo Jin let her head fall back onto Amy’s collarbone. “I can’t stand this, Amy-kins,” she mused jokingly. “One day all of your guys’ hotness will culminate into a massive queer-girl orgy.” Amy snorted.

“Throwback to the time that actually happened once,” Amy laughed before remembering that she wasn’t supposed to tell. Ha. Whoops. Oh well. Soo Jin twisted around to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You _what_?”

“It was forever ago, babe. Waaaay before I met your wonderful self. But yeah. We were a little tipsy and got into this kissing game, ya know? And then the next morning Julchen wouldn’t let the topic drop because she was _sooo_ sure that _she_ had confirmed proof that _she_ was the best kisser. And I dunno. Talking kinda escalated from there. It was awesome. Especially ‘cause it was just one night of being eaten out and finger fucked by two hot girls.” Amy shrugged with a crooked grin. Soo Jin stared at her, blinking like an owl. Then she came to her senses.

“Amy. _Ames_ . That’s _so_ unfair! Without _me_! I know ya didn’t know me, but geeze, gurl! We could’ve totally reenacted your Awesome Threesome. Ya know. With an extra hot Korean girl. Awesome Quartet. Awesome Foursome,” Soo Jin was joking. A little bit, anyway.

But. No way in hell Amy was going to let _this_ opportunity pass her by. Amy had _loved_ that night even if she and her friends never found the motivation to do it again. _Here_ was some motivation-- they _had_ to get Soo Jin in on this. At least once. For the experience. Bonding and all that. So, coming to the rescue of her poor, starved girlfriend as usual, the heroine spoke again. “Dude. _Duuude_. I bet you a hundred bucks if I called up Julchen and Michaela they’d be down to do it again for you.” Soo Jin’s face lit up with excitement and curiosity.

“Aww _hell_ yeah!” They shared a sweet kiss. “All this foursome talk has got me horny. You can call them _after_ you take care of this massive lady boner,” Soo Jin told her, sliding Amy’s hand down to her clit.

* * *

 

“What’s up, losers?” Julchen greeted as she sashayed into Amelia and Soo Jin’s apartment without troubling herself with knocking. The albino Prussian tossed a backpack onto their couch.

Michaela, Soo Jin, and Amelia were all hanging out with their feet kicked up on the coffee table, sipping at glasses of Amy’s famous sweet iced tea. The friendly conversation quieted, leaving the room filled with silent anticipation. Julchen flopped down beside the Danish woman, carelessly slinging an arm over the back of the sofa. “Yay, the gang’s all here!” Amy cheered. The blonde clapped her hands together to get down to business. “ _So_! Anything we should know? We’ve all gotten checked. Everything A-OK?” Nods all around their little circle.

“You act like any of us get laid,” Julchen piped up helpfully. “I wouldn’t grace you losers with my awesome skills if I did,” she winked playfully. Michaela slapped the Prussian’s arm chidingly before smiling at the rest of them.

“This is a lot more organized than last time,” she noted happily. “I like it! Negotiations, then? What are we not comfortable with?” she raised a hand to answer her own question. “I won’t be taking anything inside of me that resembles a penis!” she announced. Michaela had a smile that would light up any room that she used _constantly_ to its full effect. She also had a habit of bluntly stating things that did not seem fitting to come out of such a happy-go-lucky gal.

“Raging ultra-lesbian,” Julchen scoffed in jest, elbowing her bestie. “Well, _I_ brought my strap-on. She hasn’t seen a lot of action lately; thought I’d give her a chance. Note, though, I will be the one using it if anyone wants it.”

“I’ll take it,” Amy piped up in response. “What about you, Soo-y?”

Soo Jin looked like a deer caught in headlights. She shrugged. “Anything. Let’s just see what happens.” Amy laughed at that, kissing her sweetheart deeply. Soo Jin grasped at Amelia’s shirt, instantly melting into it without a care in the world. The others didn’t matter in that moment; it was just the two of them. When they finally broke away for air, Amy touched her forehead to Soo Jin’s.

“You sure you want this, baby? We can stop at any point you get uncomfortable--” Soo Jin hushed her with another passionate kiss.

“Cute. But if you think I’m going to pass up the opportunity to watch you get screwed by Julchen Beilschmidt, you’ve never been more wrong.” Soo Jin punctuated her statement with a sly wink. Amy broke into a peal of laughter.

“I love you so much, Soo-y.” Another smooch.

“I love you too, Amelia,” the black-haired girl cupped her cheek.

“Alright, cool!” Michaela interrupted in that way that you couldn’t get mad at. “Can we get started, then?”

“Yeah, come _on_. I want to see some tits!” Julchen felt the need to add. Michaela, looking the albino right in the eyes, shifted so that she was straddling the thin woman. Julchen was temporarily rendered speechless as the Danish woman peeled her own shirt over her head, impressive bust pressed close.

The Prussian cursed when her torturer picked the clasp open on her simple white bra. The support and lift gone, Julchen got a face full of breasts. Reaching up to cup and squeeze them, Julchen looked like she may cry out of sheer happiness. Amelia walked up behind them, grabbing her own handful of Michaela. “Bedroom?” the American suggested, nipping at the Danish woman’s ear.

They were up and moving in a heartbeat. Julchen grabbed her bag, Michaela grabbed her discarded clothing, and Soo Jin grabbed Amelia.

King sized beds were awesome. Three of the four dove onto it for the sake of bouncing like children. Then, Julchen was undoing the zipper of her backpack. Amy in particular stopped in her tracks to watch her. “Get Amelia ready for me, won’t you?” Julchen asked, almost politely. Amy’s heart leapt in her chest, her breathing already coming faster.

Soo Jin was the first to obey Julchen. She crawled over Amelia, kissing her once before licking a hot stripe up the crotch of her jeans, making the American jump in surprise. Smiling wickedly up at her, the Korean popped the button on her pants and helped her girlfriend wriggle free of them.

What cute panties. Amy had chosen pastel pink lace for the occasion. Soo Jin was delighted to find that her bra matched as she helped Amelia out of her Captain America shirt too. The American beauty laid spread beneath her, a beautiful sight. The tanned skin of her sizeable breasts rose and fell prettily inside of the lingerie with each breath. Muscle and a bit of pudge made for the curvy figure that Soo Jin was so familiar with and adored so much.

She let her fingers skim every inch of her girlfriend’s body, merely teasing and not giving any real sort of pleasure. Not yet. Julchen was still getting the straps untwisted.

It was when Soo Jin leaned over to suck the area of skin on Amy’s neck she knew was sensitive that she was reminded they were forgetting about somebody. Michaela mirrored Soo Jin’s own ghostlike touch. Amy made a stuttering noise in her throat as Soo Jin’s breath noticeably hitched, her hips jerking forward instinctively. “Shh, dearie,” Michaela’s accent was thicker as she whispered. “It’s only me.” By ‘only her’ she, of course, meant that Soo Jin was expected to control herself and focus on thoroughly arousing _Amelia_ instead of the fingers tracing every inch of her lower half.

Soo Jin’s legs on either side of her girlfriend gave Michaela perfect access to make her squirm. The Danish woman smiled at Amelia over the Korean’s shoulder as she trailed her hands up and down the inside of Soo Jin’s thighs. As she traced her nimble fingers along the curve of her little butt. As she stroked and petted Soo Jin’s already-interested pussy through her jeans. She never grabbed, never applied enough pressure to give any relief. Now Soo Jin was understanding how Amelia was feeling as she whimpered beneath her.

Judging by the wetness soaking through those artfully-designed panties, though, they were doing their job well. By the time Julchen crawled into the bed with them, a hot pink plastic cock strapped proudly to her front, there was no doubt that Amelia was plenty loose enough to take it. Nevertheless, Julchen had thoughtfully lubed it up for her.

As the Prussian beckoned the shaking and submissive American to her, Michaela helped Soo Jin out of the rest of her clothes before stripping herself.

Julchen coaxed Amelia to sit with her back pressed to Julchen’s front. Amelia’s legs were quivering as she moved, her vagina feeling hot and heavy from all the teasing. Julchen’s boobs smushed against the bare skin of Amy’s back as she removed the lingerie from the American’s body, the poke of her hard nipples betraying the woman’s eagerness. The albino wrapped her arms around her waist to grip at her meaty thighs, appreciating the squish of them in her hands as she pinched and kneaded. Amy groaned, wanting her to _move it along faster_ _._ Julchen chuckled into her ear, rasping out some German that Amy couldn’t understand but knew that it was filthy regardless. “ _Bist du fertig, Fräulein?_ Are you ready to take my cock, Amelia sweetie?” Julchen spread her legs farther, brushing the tip of the pink dildo against her slit.

 _God_ , dirty talk really did it for her. And Julchen knew it, obviously remembering from last time. “Please,” Amelia breathed, bearing down on the strap on already. Julchen rolled her bony hips forward and Amy hissed at the stretch, so used to only taking a couple of Soo Jin’s fingers lately. The lube helped, though, and so did Amelia’s determination to get it in _farther,_ harder as she did her best to sit down on it fully. The shape of the fake dick was well-curved, easily reaching past her ass to penetrate her.

Julchen was murmuring profanities in her ear, in English this time, so that Amelia could understand it perfectly. The albino pressed her fingers into Amelia’s pelvis, _almost_ stimulating her clitoris and driving her insane. When she canted her hips to thrust further inside, Amy couldn’t hold back the long, drawn-out moan. “What a good girl,” Julchen was telling her. “Do you feel me buried inside of you? You took it so well. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” she thrust up into Amy again, making her whimper loudly. “Feel that? Are you going to come from just me, sweetheart? Or would you like some help?”

Amy hadn’t realized her eyes had fallen closed in ecstasy and concentration until she peeked them back open to see what was going on around her. The sight made her pulse painfully around the strap on.

Soo Jin was on all fours, watching Amelia and Julchen with an absolutely _wrecked_ expression as Michaela laid beneath her messily eating her out. Watching Amelia like that could have sent Soo Jin over the edge in itself, but then adding _Michaela_ into the mix… Amy gave a cocky little grin and wave over at her girlfriend at the same time that Julchen gave a powerful thrust trying to get her to _move_. Amy’s broken moan as she twisted her fingers in the sheets below her, trying to ride Julchen like the Prussian wanted with her trembling legs, combined with Michaela’s tongue buried in her vagina as deep as it would go, sent Soo Jin over the edge as the first to come that night.

Michaela licked her through the aftershocks as the Korean struggled to keep in place and not break her nose desperately humping her face.

Amelia watched her girlfriend be brought to her first orgasm of the evening, stealing the breath from her lungs as her friend rhythmically penetrated her.

“Your girlfriend likes to watch, I see. Or maybe she just likes getting her clit sucked,” Julchen commented lowly. Amy twitched on the cock, legs burning from the exertion to lift herself on and off the strap on. Julchen was trying her best to get Amy to grind down enough on her lap to get herself off, thrusting her hips both to pleasure Amy and to attempt to rub herself against that glorious American ass.

But Amy and her swollen, aching clit were her priority right now. She met Soo Jin’s eyes, gesturing with her chin for her to get over here. Soo Jin crawled a bit pathetically forward as Michaela wiped her juices from her mouth with a shit-eating grin plastered across her face. Julchen swore the Dane got off on eating pussy just as much as she did getting her own eaten.

Michaela only better served to prove this theory as she tapped Soo Jin’s shoulder to stop her in her tracks. “I can get you off again with my mouth if you like,” she offered with that stupid smile of hers. Soo Jin blinked at her, shifting a little at the spike of arousal it caused in her again as she nodded eagerly. Michaela’s grin grew impossibly wider. “You can sit on my face, but I _do_ think your Amelia needs some attending.”

Amy’s moans grew louder as Julchen’s thrusts became more frantic for friction between their bodies. Still, no one and nothing was properly giving her clit what it needed. Then, Soo Jin was crawling towards her. And so was Michaela. She wiggled on the dildo inside of her, trying to press it enough against her walls to satisfy her. Julchen thrusted mercilessly. It built up the need for Amelia to come, but wasn’t pushing her over the edge, nearly making her sob with need as she rode Julchen’s strap on with increasing desperation.

Michaela situated herself between Soo Jin’s lovely thighs, reaching down to rub at her own pussy. She’d get her own turn later, but right now the noises that she was bringing out of Soo Jin, how wet she was for her, and how she was so quickly unraveled under Michaela’s ministrations was sufficient turn on.

Soo Jin gasped as Michaela grabbed her ass and pressed her hypersensitive clit back into her mouth. Mentally cursing up a storm, she tried to keep her thoughts coherent enough to keep her attention on the task at hand.

Amelia was so close. Her breasts bounced with every thrust from Julchen. She was humping the dildo inside of her with needy, primal instinct in her quest to climax. Her frizzy hair framed her face crazily and stuck to her with sweat. She panted, tiring but ever-quickening her pace. She looked to Soo Jin with hooded eyes. She was beautiful.

Soo Jin sunk before her, sucking her girlfriend’s clit harshly just as she needed. Amelia was close to screaming. Legs spread obscenely wide to accommodate for both Julchen and Soo Jin, Amy let her head fall back onto Julchen’s shoulder, not even bothering to contain her noises. Julchen’s dick pumped in and out of her, jolting her forward with each thrust though she was no longer able to continue riding it herself. Amy resisted the urge to clench her thighs around her girlfriend’s head at the overwhelming feeling of Soo Jin’s hot, wet mouth sucking, laving, and massaging at her most sensitive area. Saliva and her own moisture ran down her tensing legs, toes curling into the bed at the dual stimulation. A few long, sensuous licks and she was gone, crying out. Julchen held Amy down against her as she writhed, reaching orgasm herself with a gruff sigh.

Julchen and Amy pulsed with aftershocks, clinging to each other, the dildo still inside of Amelia. Michaela renewed her efforts to finish Soo Jin off for a second time, gently dragging her teeth across her labia. The Danish woman stuffed three fingers inside of herself at the sounds, the smells, the _tastes_ of sex around her, close to coming too.

Michaela whined with loss when Soo Jin gently removed herself from her face without having gotten off again. That was until Soo Jin got the chance to repay her doting companion by burying her face in her bush.

Amelia gingerly removed herself from Julchen’s strap-on as she listened to Michaela’s moans continue to crescendo. The American knew from experience that Soo Jin was an expert at getting people off with her fingers and tongue. Michaela was a wonderful sight to watch. She was the tallest of them and the thickest. And her tits were the most fun to play with too. Soo Jin certainly seemed to be having fun with them at any rate. Julchen was already touching herself again to the sight of the two.

Michaela keened as she came, arching off the bed in a magnificent display. Soo Jin crawled back to Amelia and collapsed in her arms with an innocent smile. “So what’s next?”

"Next," Michaela panted, her smile back on her face. " _Next_ _,_ we finish what I started; I _will_ see you come more than once, Jin-y." Soo Jin blushed a deep red at the proposal. 

"I second that!" Amelia agreed, hugging her girlfriend encouragingly. " _I'm_ thinkin'..." she lowered her voice, bringing her mouth to her girlfriend's neck. "That I wanna see you get fucked by Julchen," she told Soo Jin, rubbing her stomach and pelvis.

“O-Oh,” Soo Jin said dumbly as Amelia sucked a hickey into her neck. “Alright,” she laced her fingers with Amy’s, forgetting that they were still covered in Michaela’s slick. She lifted her chin to meet Julchen’s reddish eyes, shivering as Amy licked a stripe up her neck. “Hey, Julchen? Do me a favor?”

The Prussian was already looming over her. “And what would that be, _Liebling_?” Maintaining eye contact with the lithe, cat-like woman, Soo Jin shifted onto her back, casually spreading her legs. Julchen watched her, scanning her body, all of the things that she could do to the woman beneath her glinting in her red eyes.

Amelia was smiling, Soo Jin could feel it against her neck. The blonde American had moved along with her lady so that they could keep up the naked snuggling. Soo Jin rested between her girlfriend’s legs and against her breasts, reminding her of the conversation that had gotten this plan into motion in the first place. This time, though, they weren’t alone. This time, Soo Jin could feel how dripping wet Amelia was as Soo Jin egged Julchen on. "You know that strap-on my girl just came all over?" Amy's legs twined around Soo Jin's, spreading the Korean's wider and keeping them firmly apart. Soo Jin swallowed hard at the vulnerability, but continued to leer up at the Prussian. 

"I am familiar with it, yes," Julchen purred, running her index finger from Soo Jin's navel to her clit. Soo Jin's hips twitched, but she never broke eye contact, only smiling wider. 

"Fuck me with it," Soo Jin instructed. Not a question-- a demand. Julchen's wolfish grin flashed across her angular face. 

"With pleasure." Julchen leaned down to kiss the tip of Soo Jin's nose affectionately. Amy inconspicuously pulled the Korean girl up, better situating her to grind back down against Amy. With every thrust from Julchen, Soo Jin would be pressed back against her girlfriend's burning heat.

Julchen knelt between the black-haired woman's spread legs before inserting two fingers into her without warning. Soo Jin gasped loudly, squirming at the sudden intrusion, then let out a shameless moan as Julchen scissored her fingers within her, testing how loose she was. It didn't take her long to decide that the girl was more than ready. With a smirk at how easy that was, Julchen removed her fingers with a wet noise. She looked Soo Jin directly in the eyes as she brought up the two digits, shining with slick, to her mouth to suck clean. 

Michaela, watching with a contented smile over Julchen's shoulder, pressed closer to the albino's back. "What should we do with them?" Michaela asked Julchen, her hand dropping lower. With a sharp intake of breath, Julchen spread her own legs to give the Dane more room to work. Michaela rested her chin on the Prussian's shoulder as she played with her pussy, watching the show. 

"I don't know about you," Julchen strained, distracted by Michaela's hand. "But I'm planning on putting this dick in that pussy." Soo Jin gave Julchen a sultry smile for that. Amy's hands that were gently massaging her pelvis dipped lower, rubbing the length of her slit a few times before spreading her open with two fingers for Julchen. 

Lining up the strap-on with her vagina brought Julchen and Soo Jin face to face. Julchen grinned down at her as she started pushing forward, panting and whimpering right along with Soo Jin as Michaela mirrored the action on Julchen with three of her fingers. Amy held tightly to her lady love's hand as she worked to relax around the penetration while it continued to go deeper and deeper into her body, reaching much farther than fingers did. 

Finally,  _finally_ _,_ she bottomed out on the toy. She was breathing heavily, stretched much fuller than she was used to. Amelia pressed comforting kisses to her cheek. "How are you doing there, Soo Jin?" Julchen asked her, not unkindly but not patiently due to Michaela's mutual hesitance to move within her.

"Holy  _shit_ ," was Soo Jin's breathy response. "Ames, why don't we have one of these?" Julchen experimentally pulled out and pushed back in, gauging the woman's reaction. Soo Jin's free hand flew up to grab a handful of Julchen's long white hair for purchase, making a noise properly fit for a porno. 

"Good?" Julchen and Michaela asked simultaneously. Soo Jin nodded hurriedly, rolling her hips to meet the next thrust. And the next. And the next. " _Gott_ , you're loud," Julchen commented at Soo Jin's high-pitched moans. 

A resounding smack echoed through the room. A shuddering, surprised moan was ripped from Julchen. "Be kind," Michaela told the Prussian woman before promptly spanking her again, one hand still buried deep inside of Julchen. 

"Keep doing that," Amy spoke up, enjoying her end of Julchen's jerks forward at the spanking as well as seeing Julchen's obviously reddening face. Michaela obeyed and Julchen let out a high noise, burying her face in Soo Jin's collarbone and thrusting forward. 

"Let me see your face," Soo Jin asked quietly. 

"I--" Julchen started, but then gave in, showing her bright red face so different from her previous domineering lust. Julchen continued to take Soo Jin, her breath catching every time Michaela's hand came into contact with her rear. 

"You guys would love how it jiggles. It's so red already," Michaela told them, earning another broken moan from Julchen. "She loves it, especially if I do it hard." A louder smack than usual followed by a suppressed groan from Julchen. "A beautiful little masochist. Oh, she likes to play dominant, but look at her now," Julchen whimpered, her ass stinging with another smack, Michaela's fingers never ceasing pumping in and out of her. "After she's through giving Soo Jin a good time, we should turn her over and hold her down. I bet our Prussian princess would love getting her pussy slapped." Julchen's breathing was shaky as she pounded into Soo Jin  _hard_ , trying to distract herself.

"Would you beg, doll?" Amy rasped, loving the dirty talk and the toll it was so obviously taking on her friend. 

"We could spank her cunt until she cries, then kiss it better," Michaela told Amelia. "You'd cry, wouldn't you? You love it so much." Michaela removed her fingers, pulling apart Julchen's legs further with both hands. 

"Please.  _Please_ ," Julchen whispered, stilling inside of a moaning Soo Jin in anticipation as she felt the cold air on her exposed pussy. 

"What was that, dearie?" Michaela asked sweetly. Julchen released a stuttering groan, running a hand down her face. 

"Spank me. Spank my ass, my cunt, I don't care. Please.  _Please_ , Michaela. Hit me hard." 

"Sure thing," Michaela placed a noisy smooch to Julchen's cheek. Then, she brought her hand up to swat Julchen's pussy. Julchen cried out. Amy really hoped none of the neighbors were home. 

"Again," Julchen ground out, thrusting into Soo Jin once more. Michaela complied. Again. And again. As many times as Julchen demanded. Julchen gritted her teeth and continued to pleasure Amelia's girlfriend, her powerful thrusts shoving her against Amy in the most wonderful way. Soo Jin was covered in Amy's slick as Amy did her best to dry hump her when Julchen was not pressing hard into the Korean. 

The four moved together, a moaning, writhing mess stinking up the bedroom with the scent of their sex. 

Julchen was the first to come, to no one’s surprise. The moment Michaela ducked down to soothe her aching pussy with her tongue, she was spasming to completion against the Dane and Soo Jin. She pulled out of the Korean girl, falling back against Michaela. “Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Fuck you. But  _ fuck _ that was good. And fuck, that was hot. I fucking adore you. I am going to worship you and your magnificent titties till the end of time. Fuck. Hold me. They can get each other off.  _ Fuck _ ,” Julchen rambled, dazed. Michaela laughed, letting the Prussian sleepily nuzzle into her boobs. 

“Are you guys alright if we sit the rest of this out?” Michaela asked, letting her friend bask in her post-orgasmic high. 

“I mean, I’m going to finish Michaela off over here, but yeah. ‘Sitting it out,’” Julchen murmured tiredly, a hand already straying to make good on her word. Amelia wiggled her eyebrows at Soo Jin. 

“Shall we give Miss Michaela a show so she can ride Julchen’s leg off into the sunset?” Amelia asked her girlfriend. Soo Jin nodded her assent, smiling again. 

“Yeah, sure,” Julchen sighed. “Ride my leg all you want, Michaela.” 

“Gee, thanks,” the Dane laughed good-naturedly, not protesting as she wrapped her own legs around one of Julchen’s pale, supple thighs, Julchen still thumbing at the girl’s clit. 

Amelia hoisted Soo Jin up so that she was seated perfectly on the American’s spread legs for a lap dance. Soo Jin dutifully rolled her hips back onto her girlfriend as her fingers dabbled in her slick, tracing her loose hole before delving inside. With both of her middle fingers, Amelia spread her girl wide for their audience, pressing and hooking them inside just as she liked. Soo Jin was already close from Julchen’s strap-on, Amy needed only to finish the job. 

Removing her fingers entirely, Amy pressed her fingers firmly against the outside of Soon Jin’s slit, intermittently massaging and thrusting as her thumb pressed tiny circles into her clit. 

Each moan came louder than the last until finally, toes curling into their messy bedroom sheets, Soo Jin came again, mouth hanging open in pleasure. Undone by her girlfriend swiveling her ass down on her clit along with Soo Jin's moans, Amy soon followed, her hips twitching erratically as she stroked Soo Jin’s still-pulsing vagina. 

Amy dragged her girlfriend in for a long, doting kiss as they laid curled together. Soo Jin sighed contently, hiding her face in Amelia’s neck. “Well, that was fun,” Soo Jin decided. 

“Was?” Amelia raised an eyebrow. “Baby, we’ve got the rest of the night ahead of us.” Soo Jin grinned and stretched out, popping her back. 

“Awesome.”


End file.
